The Caregiving in the U.S. 2015 study provides a portrait of unpaid, volunteer family and friends who provide care to a friend or relative with ongoing health needs. First commissioned in1997, the 2015 report jointly conducted by the Alliance and AARP provides new insight into higher-hour caregivers who provide at least 21 hours of care each week. The report also provides insight on caregivers across age cohorts and ethnic/multicultural backgrounds. In previous years, the Alliance has commissioned special reports to study caregivers of persons in a particular disease state. This project would take a special look at the data on caregivers of persons with cancer and compile recommendations for future research on cancer caregiving for policymakers and thought-leaders.